


Precious Doll

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920s, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dipper "hes just being friendly" pines, Gay Panic, Love Letters, M/M, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Naive Dipper Pines, One sided attraction until dumbass pays attention, dipper is too gay to notice another gay, he owns a bookstore, i don't know what to tag, im drunk dont blame me, look theres 20s slang and i don't know how why but let's just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: "How do you accidentally join the mob?!"





	Precious Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> Even I dont know what this is 
> 
> It's been awhile

A sigh.

A huff.

Eyes wrinkling in distaste.

His arms rose up and supported his face as he lay into his palm.

"So." Abruptly spoken, arms lifting up to unfold hands. "You're tellin' me, that _your_ sweet little bookstore is a front for the mafia?"

Eyebrows flipped up with a hand that raised it's index finger. "It was very much by accident!"

"Bushwa! How the fuck do you _accidentally_ join the mob?!"

Dipper recoiled and scrunched his face, offended. "I did _not!_ " His voice raising at his last word. "I merely interacted with him and he came to his own conclusion, I couldn't stop him."

"That's cause you were too busy cashing his kisser to!"

Dipper erupted, his face a hot burning red.

"I-I-I!"

"Just say you think the trouble boy is keen!"

"Slander! Lies and slander!" Dipper slammed his hands on the table and marched off as red as a tomato, leaving his great uncle smirking at the table.

\---

The blond slid through the door, bell ringing at his entrance. He set his eyes on the cute brunet stamping books at the register.

"Hey cutie."

The clerk looked up, a flat mouth raising up to a smile when the spotted him.

"Bill!"

"How's my favourite doll?" Bill sat up on the counter and pushed open the register grabbing a couple hundred dollars while keeping his eyes on the brunet. Dipper smiled sheepishly and pushed his glasses back up, eyes casted down with shyness. "I'm the...bees knees?"

Fingers pushed up his chin pulling his gaze up to the blond's face. "Something wrong?" Bill scanned the room, some customers sitting around in chairs reading books or when they would chance eye contact they'd flinch away. "That mug with the white hair isn't bothering you again is he? You know I'll take him for a _grand ride_ with my buddies if he is, right?"

Dipper gasped and threw his hands up. "No no! He's not! I just..."

"Just?"

"I dont know...its weird."

"What is weird darling?" His head tilting to the side.

"Just...why do people think we are... _dating?_ " The last word whispered.

Bill blanked. He blinked, his mouth agape before he shut it and burst into laughter.

"Oh doll," He cooed and leaned down pressing his nose to the boy's, his eyes half lidded. He pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I do so wonder why they would think that." Bill stared with an adoring look, Dipper not catching the sarcasm in his voice.

"I know! Right?"

"You sweet little thing."

\---

Mabel watched her brother pace the room muttering under his breath.

"One." She broke his pace. "Getting special treatment from a _mob boss._ "

She stood.

"Two, you go places alone."

Dipper glanced her way.

"Three. Gifts."

He shrugged. "Friends do that."

"Friends dont kiss each other."

"You kiss your friend."

"Oh my gosh Dipper! Pacifica is my _girlfriend!_ "

He blinked.

A gasp.

His hands gripped his hair and pulled.

"I'm dating Bill! Oh my Gods! How lo-"

"Six months."

"I'm-"

"Naive? An idiot? Clueless?" She snorted. "I can't believe you never noticed."

"He _never said anything!_ "

"He literally wrote you love letters Dipper. LOVE LETTERS!"   
  
  
  



End file.
